


Happy Hau-lloween!

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Ghosts, M/M, Stuffing, magic stuffing, supernatural happenings, they’re all about 18 in this fic, thicc!Hau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Guzma drags Hau along to his dare to visit the haunted minimart on halloween even though he’s totally not scared and then... things happen...





	Happy Hau-lloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe I wrote most of this before last Halloween lol. Decided to get it finished bc our boy is FINALLY showing up in the anime and I’m so hype!! 
> 
> *this is an AU that fits with most of my other sunmoon work- The main gang (Moon, Hau, Lillie, etc) are all aged up to about 18 and Guzma is a little bit older. Hau and Guzma became friends after Guzma went to retrain with Hala after the storyline of the games :) 
> 
> Also Hau grows up to be a gorgeous thicc surfer dude fight me.

Just like every year, Halloween night crept up on Hau before he realised it - it seemed like suddenly all the shops were just full of the usual pumpkin spice everything and plastic tat and the malasada stand were doing their special edition black Malasadas with blood red filling. 

Except this year - he had plans. Big plans. Potentially spooky-as-hell plans.

And he wasn’t really sure he was up to it. 

“It’ll be a laugh.” Guzma had said, after telling him about Plumeria’s triple-padlock dare. Hau had made a non-commital noise and tried not to get suckered into it, but Guzma had kept going. 

“Plums thinks she can scare me, but of course nothing scares ya boy. I just want someone to come along and witness my glory.” 

His voice had been convincing, but his eyes had flicked off to the side- please come, he silently begged. I’m scared of showing weakness in front of my gang and you’re the only other friend I have. 

Hau caved. “Fine. I’ll come on your stupid stakeout.” 

—-

And so, here he was, cursing himself for the thousandth time as they snuck through the hole in the fence around the abandoned minimart and headed for the broken window round the back where you could get in. 

He’d been here before- of course he’d been here before- it was practically an initiation rite for alolan teenagers to sneak into the haunted minimart- but he and his friends had gone in the daytime, and had only stayed for a few minutes before Sophocles’s ectoplasm detector had glitched and they’d all run out, screaming and laughing at the same time.

It was different at night. The sounds of the nearby village had quickly been swallowed up by the forest, so the only sounds were the wind in the trees and the scratchy cries of murkrow. 

Guzma looked grimly determined as he hauled himself up to the window ledge and then turned around to grin at hau. “Here goes nothing.” He said, and gave him a shaky thumbs-up before dropping into the darkness of the building.

Hau gave one more longing look at the broken fence, and followed.

It was so dark. Guzma had turned on the torch on his phone, but it only shone a couple of metres in front of them and the movement of his hand made odd shapes appear in the shadows. 

And then he turned it off. 

Sure, it was kind of bright enough to see thanks to the holes in the roof... but...

“Well, technically we’re in, now.” Hau said as brightly as he could manage. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Guzma looked unconvinced. 

“C’mon, we’ve done the dare- let’s turn the stakeout for ghosts into a stake out for steak. Or malasadas.”

“Heh, that’s just typical.” Guzma seemed to be coming back to himself now, and leant back into his more usual pose. “You actually hungry or just scared?”

Bit of both, Hau thought, but he just laughed and said “Hey- that steak out joke was a little funny at least.”

“Keep tellin’ yourself that.” Guzma stuck his hands back in his pockets and swaggered off down the aisle.

“What’re you shopping for, ghosts?” Hau grumbled as he set off at a trot to catch up with him. 

—-

Guzma flung himself down on one of the mouldy couches in the staff room and pulled his phone back out. “Get in here for a photo- I gotta send Plumey-o some proof.” 

Hau pulled an exaggerated scared face as Guzma stuck his tongue out at the camera, and then they both admired the result. 

“Weird- look at that thing behind us.” Guzma said, pointing to a fuzzy blur in the photo. 

They both looked round apprehensively, but there was nothing there, just an empty patch of mouldy wall.

Hau’s stomach growled and he stood up. “Hey, Let’s go get that food now.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Said Guzma, tapping away at his phone. 

There came a creaking noise and they both started and looked at each other. 

“Must be a Pokemon.” Said Hau, nervously tugging at the hem of his shirt. 

“Yeah...” Said Guzma, staring off behind Hau. “Fuck!” His hand went to his pocket for gosolipod’s ball, and he brought it out. “I swear I saw something move!”

“Don’t say shit like that!” Hau laughed, but put one hand on his own poke ball as well. 

And then the scent of cream filled the air and the light seemed to get brighter- Hau and Guzma both jumped and grabbed for each other.

“I didn’t think this place would be for-real haunted, yo!” Said Guzma, cowering down. 

“It’s probably just a Pokémon.” Said Hau, trying to stay strong but mentally searching for the quickest way out of the building. 

“Shit!” Squeaked Guzma as a sudden unnatural breeze picked up and the table behind them rose up into the air - followed by the rest of the lighter furniture in the room. 

And then the light coalesced above the floating table and a Pokemon’s cry rung- through the air- and suddenly everything thudded back down to the ground. 

“Sluuuuuur-PUFF!” 

Hau opened his eyes first, peeking out from behind his arm to where the noise came from.

A faintly shining Pokémon hovered above the table. It wasn’t one he’d seen in person before- a slurpuff- just like the branding of the doomed minimart they were in. He sighed with relief as the Pokémon trilled happily and waved a pink tinted paw. After all that if it’d been a mimikyuu or something spooky like that he felt he’d actually die on the spot. 

“Guzma- look.” He elbowed his friend, who was trying to hide his face in his chest despite being a couple of inches taller than him.

“Nah, mate, nah.” Guzma’s voice was shaking. 

“It’s like a slurpuff, look- it’s not scary!” 

Guzma gulped and then peeked with one eye. “The fuck is it doing all the way out here?” 

“No idea.” Hau raised his Pokédex to snap a picture- then frowned as the camera refused to focus on the little pink critter. “Huh-“ and then he looked up and yelled as the Pokémon appeared right in front of him “FUCK!” 

“Ha ha!” Guzma laughed as he jumped so hard he fell back onto his ass. “High five, little buddy.” He held out his hand and the Pokémon did it’s best to tap his hand with one of its own paws- and then phased right through him instead.

“Oh, fuck- it is a ghost.” He muttered, rubbing his hand where the ghost had touched it and watching as it zoomed playfully around the room. 

They watched it a while, taken aback by this apparent non- ghost type ghost Pokémon watch it a while- then Hau’s stomach rumbled again.

“Bro- your gut needs to pick a time and a place.” Said Guzma drily. 

Hau rubbed a hand over it with a grimace and shrugged. “Sorry. Can’t help it.”

“Puff?” The Pokémon tilted it’s head to one side, listening to him- and then zoomed back over to the table and spun around, glowing brighter again-

The scent of cream in the air grew stronger and Hau got to his feet and watched as cream cakes materialised and began raining down around them, drifting slowly like they were balloons but smelling very much like real cake. 

He grabbed an eclair out of the air- surprisingly he was actually able to touch it- and held it up dubiously. The chocolate icing melted and smeared onto his fingers, so he swapped hands and brought the other to his mouth to lick his fingers clean. 

It tasted real? 

He gave it one last once over, but then his stomach won out and he bit into the eclair, groaning when he did at the gorgeous taste of the pastry, cream and chocolate melting in his mouth. 

“Are you actually gonna eat that?”

He shrugged and held a hand out to slurpuff, who drifted down to perch on his forearm and made an enormous cream cake appear on his hand before floating away again. “It’s making all this for me, so I guess so?” 

He jumped as a profiterole appeared right in front of his face and bounced off his cheek, trying to wipe away the cream in between bites of the cake he was eating. 

“You know, you look real good with creamy white stuff smeared across your face.” Said Guzma, leering at him. 

Hau just made a face and kept eating- it was too good not to- cool thick clotted cream and jam and sugar and chocolate- he couldn’t keep up with wanting to try all the different cakes and pastries falling out of the air around him. 

Gumza dusted off the couch behind him, sat down and took one. “Hey this is pretty good.”

Hau waded his way through the now knee high layer of pastry on the floor and sat down next to Guzma- a little heavily- he was on his forth or fifth cake already and his stomach was already pretty big- but he didn’t really feel it like usual so just kept ploughing on- rubbing his belly with free hand and appreciating all the food in him from the outside. It was a lot already- he could feel it, sitting there in his gut- but he didn’t feel achy or sick or even really very full. 

He saw Guzma watching and gave his belly a slap before leaning back into the dusty couch and grabbing another cake from the air, using both hands to eat it this time, and wriggling his hips to shift into a more comfortable position with a sigh. 

Guzma wasn’t immune to cake, not by a long shot- but he wasn’t as much of a glutton as Hau, so he’d only eaten a few so far- but it was already showing- rounding out his pudgy belly so it was pressing against his t shirt already. 

Hau grinned and looked back at himself to compare- his gut was pushing against his shirt too- and that shirt had been hella baggy to start with, even on his large frame- straining at the buttons and showing nice little slivers of soft brown flesh and a much bigger slice at the bottom where his shirt was riding up. He stroked it, surprised to feel how much give there still was- last time he’d eaten this much, his stomach had been tight as a drum and screaming at him to stop. Weird- he squished in and there still wasn’t any tightness or pain- just soft heavy belly fat and food- and it wobbled much more than it ought to when he took his hand away. 

Hmm... he smoothed a hand over the gaping buttons by his navel- something wasn’t quite right about this food- but- he was still so desperate for more- he couldn’t quite bear to stop- even after a few more cakes when his shirt was so tight that flesh was actually bulging out the gaps- but no- he’d just have one more- and then suddenly a button gave way with a snap and pinged across the room, followed by a chain reaction of overtaxed buttons as his gut rolled forward. 

“Fuck- that was weirdly hot.” 

Hau had fogtotten about Guzma in the haze of food but he managed to look back over at him- Guzma was still eating too, his shirt rolled up over his rounded belly and a telltale tightlness in his shorts. He saw Hau looking and leaned back with a grin, palming at his dick as he sucked icing off his fingers. 

“Don’t tell me you aren’t getting off on this too.”

Hau shrugged a tad sheepishly, looking down at himself, one hand still kneading at his enormous and yet empty feeling stomach. 

And then Guzma shuffled closer and dug his own hands in, feeling the give with a sharp intake of breath.

“You got room for more in there?”

Hau nodded, blushing and the tips of his ears burning as the other man played with him. Someone else’s hands on him just felt so much better... 

“Then keep going.” The other man growled and shoved him backwards to get at him- he fell onto the pile of cake on the floor but it was actually comfier than he would have thought- and then Guzma was unzipping his shorts and pulling them down to let his dick out and then straddled Hau’s hips, pushing his cock against his belly with a needy whine, and then rolling his hips in a way that wriggled his butt over Hau’s junk in a way that slightly drove him mad and had him groaning into the mouthful of food he’d grabbed. 

But that wasn’t enough- his own shorts were becoming far too tight not only for his cock but his belly- which just kept getting bigger with no sign of reaching his limit any time soon but soon had him pushing Guzma away and struggling to dig his thumbs under the tight waistband to actually pop the button and let himself out. 

“I think you shoulda bust that button as well.” Guzma said, diving a hand into Hau’s shorts the minute he was able to and squeezing him had enough to make him sob with want.

He laid there, panting, for a little while before realising that Guzma had stopped and was looking at him questioningly. Sure, they’d messed around a bit before, and Guzma hadn’t exactly shied away from his belly, but this was... something else.

“Do you want to stop?” He said hoarsely.

“Do you?” Said Guzma. 

“No.” 

“Then keep going.” He nodded at the half-eaten scone in Hau’s hand, and breathed out shakily when he brought it back to his mouth and started to eat again, not breaking his gaze but rewarding him with a delicious press of his fingers right underneath the head of his cock that just felt like pure bliss and Hau had to stop eating again as he came, slumping back into the cake carpeting the floor as he arched his neck and clutched his beachball-sized stomach.

“Fuck, don’t leave me behind-“ Guzma said, sitting back in his lap and humping against his stomach for all he was worth. 

—-

“Oh, man.” Hau drifted back to himself with a little difficulty, finding it hard to breathe with all that he’d eaten and Guzma still lying on top of him. He pushed Guzma away for long enough to tuck himself back into his shorts with a grimace at the mess they’d both made all over him. He couldn’t quite bring himself to care. 

The other man just whined and shut his eyes, pressing his forehead against Hau’s shoulder as he shifted into a more comfortable position, not bothering to fix his own clothes and clearly in the mood to nap. 

Hau found that he didn’t really mind. He still felt so good - not full, not aching, just blissfully b i g... he thought about reaching out for another cake, but found himself falling into a doze before he found the will to move.

—-

And then Plumeria came into the room and the illusion broke- dumping Hau and Guzma onto the floor with a thud that knocked the air out of them.

“Fuckin- Plums-!” Guzma gaped at his friend leaning in the doorway as a shit-eating grin broke out on her face. 

Hau tried to play it cool and folded his arms behind his head as he looked back at her. “Hey, Plumeria.” 

Plumeria snorted. “Oh my god- were you two losers just-“ she broke off into giggles and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Guzma growled and went to get up- but then realised that his dick is still out and crouched back down. “Go away.”

“Ohmigod- Are you guys dating now? Do I need to give you the talk about not hurting my boy, Hau?” 

“We were just messing about.” He said with a shrug, looking down and sighing with relief to see that whatever happened, he and Guzma were both back to normal and no longer covered in spunk. 

“You were fuckin goin’ at it.” Plumeria kicked at one of the buttons on the floor. 

Hau shrugged again, feeling a blush rising as Guzma just stayed on top of him and looked pointedly not at Plumeria. 

Then the shutter sound went off and he evidently Guzma stopped caring- he leapt up and went for Plumeria’s phone as she shrieked and ran away in gales of laughter. 

“I don’t wanna see your skanky sausage meat, bro!” 

Swearing, Guzma stumbled after her, zipping up along the way. 

Hau shut his eyes and sighed, then shook his head and picked himself up off the floor. 

The night air was chilly on his bare chest and stomach and he tried not to think about what had happened as he went to go pick up the scattered buttons from his shirt. 

Whatever it was that happened, that sure was a Halloween to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
